You Never Told Me
by Crimson Demon
Summary: SM "Kagome told me that time would heal all wounds. But it hasn't, houshi-sama... It hasn't gotten any better..."


Here I am with yet another angsty one shot, and boy, I seem to be having a lot of those. I am sorry about not posting chapter 4 (?) of From Another Time, but I was really busy. I promise I will get it up as soon as I can. And the two other one shots will be up as well. Again, sorry for the delay, life gets in my way. Hey I rhymed! 

Disclaimer- I don't own. Go away. 

Miroku sat on the edge of the bed, his violet eyes closed in thought. _It will be too late…_He thought despairingly. _Too late when we finally manage to destroy that bastard Naraku, too late for anything…_

The door to his room opened, and the houshi's head swung up, his chin resting on his fist. "Sango…" He murmured, raising a dark eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" The demon slayer walked in to the room, after shutting the door quietly. She was wearing the looser kimono that she always did when she was not clothed in her demon huntress armor. She kneeled before him, and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"She told me…" She whispered, her hands resting on his knees, clenching in the dark robes. "Earlier in the s-springs…Why…? Why didn't _you_ _tell_ me?" She tried to fight the urge to sob, and still felt the damp tears fall down her cheeks. "Why did you…?" 

Miroku froze, realizing what she was speaking of. "Sango…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Sango raised her head, her eyes shining with tears both shed and unshed, but not just tears. Betrayal, hurt, helplessness, anger, and fear, all shone in her dark brown eyes, a myriad of emotions. "Gomen…" He placed his un-cursed hand on her head, and then froze when she jerked away. "Sango?" 

"Don't touch me…" She pleaded, wrapping her arms around herself. "You should have been the one to tell me, not Kagome-chan. For Kami's sake, Shippou and Inuyasha knew before **_me_**! I bet Kirara did as well!" 

*Flashback*

Kagome dipped her toes in to the warm water, her hands clasped tightly before her, nervous about what she was about to say. "Sango-chan…" She began, and then paused. The huntress turned, and surveyed the girl confused. 

"Hai?" Sango questioned.

"Have you spoken to Miroku-sama lately?" Kagome seemed even more nervous as she asked the question. Sango shook her head, dark hair swinging. "He hasn't said _anything_?" Kagome's voice lowered in surprise and what also sounded like guilt. Sango again shook her head, becoming worried. "I don't believe him…" 

"What was he suppose to tell me?" Sango questioned, facing the miko. 

"Sango… I don't know if I am the best per-" Kagome was cut off by Sango's sharp voice.

"What did Miroku not tell me?" The older girl demanded. "Kagome-chan?"

The miko looked uncomfortable as she shifted from foot to foot, her eyes still fixed on the ground. 

"Sango, the other day, when Miroku-sama and I were out hunting, he told me something, something that scared me, still scares me…"

*Flashback inside a Flashback. Bear with me…*

"Kagome-sama…I need to tell you something…" The monk's hesitant voice made her halt. Kagome turned around, and met the sharp gaze of the monk. Kagome walked up, and crossed her arms.

"Nani?" She asked, her dark eyes holding a silent question.

Miroku held out his cursed hand, and glared at it for a moment. "Kagome-sama, the curse…it is…I don't have more then a few more days." He said bluntly. The miko froze; a look of utter disbelief on her face. 

"No…you…" She shook her head, and then glared at him. "That can't be true! You-" She sniffed. "You-we…we were going to collect the shards before Naraku got them…and then you…wouldn't…No…" She felt tears fall down her cheeks. Miroku felt her gently take his cursed hand, and rub her cheek against it, as he drew her against him, stroking her back soothingly, not even trying to grope her, for it was too serious a time for that. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled his fingers in his short hair after pulling out the small ponytail. 

The monk looked momentarily confused, but at her tiny sad smile, she explained. "I always wanted to see you with it down…" He nodded once, and simply held her close, offering some form of comfort, however minute.

*End 2nd flash back.*

"No…But he…never told me…he can't have, we…Oh Kami-sama. Why?" Sango felt her shoulders shake with withheld sobs, and she closed her eyes. "No…"

*End First Flashback*

"You didn't tell me, you just let me find out the _wrong_ way, by other people." Sango was a cross between indignant, and hysterical. "Damn you, you simply told Kagome-chan, and then…"

Miroku took a step closer, but she backed off, her eyes flashing dangerously. She extended a trembling finger, poking his chest. "Sango, there was a reason…" He tried, in a futile attempt to stop her tearful tirade. A weary look took over the face of a man who was barely 19, who had barely gotten a chance to live life, and now faced the fact that he was going to lose it after so little a time.

"Don't…" She pleaded softly, her hand smoothing away his bangs. 

"Don't what Sango…?" He took her small hand in his own, a pained expression on his face. 

"You shouldn't look like that." She sagged against him, and he held her close. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I have a reason Sango, and-"

"Tell me!" She snapped, glaring up at him.

"Sango-"

"Miroku- I-" She paused when a blissful expression crossed the monk's face. "What the…?"

"You called me Miroku-you've never called me that before." He studied her with his violet eyes. "Sango the reason I never told you, was…Sango, I love you…" He leaned his forehead against hers, and sighed softly, his breath brushing against her skin. "I love you so much it scares me…" 

Sango jerked back, tears shining fresh in her eyes. "Stop." She ordered, her teeth gritting painfully. Miroku sighed, and drew he close, his cursed hand threading in her long brown hair, and he pulled her head up, his warm lips meeting her own. Sango gasped, startled, but he only took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hands pulling her close against him as his tongue explored her mouth. 

*

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall, watching Inuyasha try and cover his ears, a pained look on his face. "What's your problem?" She asked, leaning her chin on her knees. "You haven't taken your hands off your ears for the past ten minutes."

Inuyasha shot her a resentful glare. "Those two, _two_ rooms away, are goin' at it, and I can still _hear_ them!" He snapped, whacking his head on the wall repeatedly. "Make 'em stop!" 

Kagome snickered a bit, glad that he was able to take her mind off the inevitable, for a short time. "Well, its all for the best. They needed to…Ano…get things off their backs…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and glanced at the Tetsusaiga hanging from his belt. "No, Inuyasha, you can not kill them…" 

Both of them froze for a moment, the entire sentence said with out the full meaning being grasped for a second, and then Kagome threw herself at the hanyou, sobbing in to his shoulder. The hanyou's eyes widened, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her close as she cried, until her sobs subsided in to small sniffles, and she fell in to an exhausted sleep.

*

Miroku awoke from his relaxed sleep with a pained gasp, his violet eyes springing open. His hand was burning, feeling as if it was on fire, and ripping apart. "Oh no…" He whispered, his eyes shutting in despair. Sango murmured something from beside him, and curled closer to him, still asleep. The houshi pulled himself out of bed, trying not to wake Sango in his haste. Hurriedly he pulled on his robes, his hand throbbing with the intensity of the pain as the hell hole in his hand began to grow further. _No, no, **no**… not now, don't let this happen now…Oh Kami…_

He stumbled out the door, a small cry of pain escaping his lips as he ran quickly to get out of the small village that they were staying in. "Sango, gomen…" he whispered, feeling his prayer beads begin to loosen, and the small black whorls of the hole begin to seep out. 

"Miroku, is that you?" An irritable voice called out, and the monk froze. "Oi! You dumb ass, what the hell are ya thinkin', commin' out here at this time of night?" Silver hair reflected the moonlight, and the hanyou stepped in to view. 

"Inuyasha- get away, and keep the girls back…" He ground out, glaring at the confused teenaged boy. Inuyasha took a step closer. "Inuyasha, go! Now!" Miroku shouted, 

"Ah, so it is finally happening…" A cold voice echoed through the woods. "I thought it was going to be sooner then it was, but, as long as the same thing happens…" 

"Get the hell away." Miroku growled, his hands clenching in the soft ground. "Naraku just get the hell away." 

"You want to reverse it…you wish that this never happened." Naraku leapt down, and landed gracefully, the baboon pelt not with him at that moment. "I could take it back you know…" 

Miroku felt a tingle of hope, and then shook his head. "You wouldn't, you only hurt and kill." 

Naraku grinned maliciously. "I would, and I can." Miroku closed his eyes, and when he opened them…

*

Miroku opened his eyes, to find a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at him. "Hello, you took long enough to wake up…" Sango bent down and kissed his lips, brushing back his long bangs as she did. "Come on, Rika wants to go out and say hi to Inuyasha-san and Kikyo." 

Miroku raised an eyebrow, and followed Sango down stairs, in to a warm and cozy living room, where a ten year old girl was sitting, playing with a small sword, and scabbard. "Oto-san!" The girl shrieked as she pounced on the surprised monk, kissing him wetly on the cheek. "Guess what- guess what?! Inuyasha-san promised to take me hunting, and then, and then.…" she stopped when she saw she didn't have her fathers attention. "Oi…" 

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist, and he turned to see Sango with a worried look on her face, "You all right?" She inquired, hugging him from behind. "You are scaring your daughter…" Sango snickered at the indignant look that Rika sent them. "She's terrified." 

Miroku let a dazzling smile cross his face, and kissed Sango smoothly, swinging her around, while she giggled lightly. _My wife, and daughter…_

*

"You could have that, if you so chose…" Naraku drawled, crossing his arms as his dark hair blew about him in a dark cloud. "Well?" 

Miroku felt a tear slip down his cheeks as he realized what the hanyou wanted. "I won't give you Kagome or the jewel, just so I can live." Miroku gritted out, feeling a painful throb in his hand. "Damn you, I wont give you her, or the shards, now leave." 

"You had your chance, and now, you die, and I still get what I want." Naraku gestured behind Miroku, and he turned to see Kagome and Sango standing motionless as they stared. "The miko's mine now…" 

"No, she's not." Miroku pushed himself to his feet, and grabbed the prayer beads, and ripped the protection off, intent on taking Naraku with him when he died. "Sango, gomen-nasai," he whispered, feeling the vacuum of the hole pull him in, and hearing the enraged scream of the hanyou as he was pulled in, and then…darkness. 

Sango rushed forward as she saw the hole fade, tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees, not wanting to believe that the monk was gone. A pair of arms draped around her shoulders, and a soft voice spoke, "He sacrificed himself to save us, and killed Naraku. It was what he wanted." Kagome held the girl close, resisting her own tears. 

"I don't care!" Sango choked out, beating on the ground with small fists. "It wasn't what _I_ wanted, I want him back…Naraku, you bastard, you take my father, my village, my little brother, and now Miroku…" 

Kagome held the girl stroking her hair comfortingly, as she let tears slide down her pale cheeks. _'He can't be gone…he was here last night, and we all knew it was going to happen, but why did it have to…?_

*10 years later*

Sango sat before the grave of her first love, holding the prayer beads in her hands, as she softly spoke, "Well, here I am again, and I have some new news. Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married, in her time. She has decided that she will stop coming back and forth between times, and they will stay in her time. Shippou is staying with me, and…" Her voice cracked. "Kagome said that time heals all wounds, but damn it… It _hasn't_ healed…it _hasn't_ gotten any better, and I want you back. I want you and your stupid comments, I want you and your groping, and I want to be able to slap you, so I know you are there." 

Sango slumped down, "I miss you, but it is getting better. But I still… I love you…" 

*Owari*

Ugh, is it just me, or do my fic's seem to becoming progressively darker as I go? Irk… Lets see, who else am I going to kill off? Sheesh…


End file.
